A variety of vasodilators currently exist for the treatment of hypertensive states, angina pectoris, and congestive heart failure. These agents may be classified according to their primary mechanism of action. Two important groups of these agents are the angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors (useful in hypertension and congestive heart failure, but not angina) and nitrates (useful in angina and congestive heart failure, but less effective in hypertension). Neither of these groups are believed to be clinically important as antiplatelet agents.
Angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) is capable of converting angiotensin I to angiotensin II by removal of the carboxy terminal His-Leu. Angiotensin I is formed by the action of the enzyme renin and endopeptidase found in the kidney, other tissues, and plasma. Blood pressure is affected by various peptides found in the blood including angiotensin II. Angiotensin II is reported to be a powerful pressor agent found at elevated concentrations in the blood of patients with renal hypertension.
The level of ACE activity is ordinarily in excess, in both normal and hypertensive patients, of the amount needed to maintain observed levels of angiotensin II. However, it has been found that significant blood pressure lowering is achieved in hypertensive patients by treatment with ACE inhibitors (Gavras, I., et al., New Engl. J. Med. 291:817 (1974)). The role of ACE in the pathogenesis of hypertension has prompted a search for inhibitors of the enzyme that could act as antihypertensive drugs. A highly effective inhibitor, with high biological activity when orally administered, is D-3-mercapto-2-methylpropanoyl-L-proline, also known as captopril. Ondetti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,889 (1977); Cushman, D. W., et al., Biochemistry 16:5484 (1977); and Ondetti, M., et al., Science 196:441 (1977).
Captopril is believed to act by binding to the ACE active site. In early studies, the active site was postulated to be cationic and binding for the carboxyl end group of the substrate in a pocket or cleft. This pocket was believed to be capable of binding the side chain of the C-terminal amino acid and providing especially tight binding for the heterocyclic ring of a terminal proline residue. A similar pocket for the penultimate amino acid residue was postulated. The published data suggested a rather stringent steric requirement, since the D-form of the inhibitor was substantially more potent than its stereoisomer or the 3-methyl and unsubstituted analogs. The sulfhydryl group on the inhibitor, postulated to be bound at the active site near the catalytic center, was believed to play a central role in inactivation of the enzyme by combining with the zinc moiety known to be essential for catalytic activity. Substituents on the sulfhydryl, such as the methyl group, and an S-acetyl derivative, reportedly reduce the potency of the inhibitor. See Ryan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,458 (1987); and Cushman, D. W,, et al., Biochemistry, supra.
In an effort to increase the stability and potency of captopril, a number of analogs have been prepared. See, for example, Ondetti et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,889 (1977), 4,052,511, 4,053,651, 4,113,751, 4,154,840, 4,129,571 (1978), and 4,154,960 (1979); Taub, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,545 (1986); and Ryan et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,458 (1987) and 4,692,459 (1987).
Quadro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,419 (1984), disclose that 3-[N-(2-mercapto-propionyl-amino-acetyl)]-tetrahydro-thiazolyl-4-carboxyli c acid having the Formula (I): ##STR1## is an ACE inhibitor.
Haugwitz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,886 (1987), disclose that the 4-phenoxy and 4-phenylthio substituted proline derivatives having Formula (II): ##STR2## are ACE inhibitors.
Bush et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,675 (1986), disclose that 3,6-dihydroxyphenazine-1-carboxylic acid having the Formula (III): ##STR3## is an ACE inhibitor.
Bennion et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,160 (1988), disclose that compounds of the Formula (IV): EQU ZCHRCON(--N.dbd.CR.sub.4 R.sub.5 )CHR.sub.6 (CH.sub.2).sub.n COY(IV)
are ACE inhibitors.
Portlock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,896 (1984), disclose that 1-[(acylthio) and-(mercapto)-1-oxoalkyl]-,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline-2-carboxylic acids having Formula (V): ##STR4## are ACE inhibitors.
Hoefle et al., European Patent Application Publication No. 0 088 341 (1983), disclose that the substituted acyl derivative of octahydro-1H-indole-2-carboxylic acid having the Formula (VI): ##STR5## are ACE inhibitors.
Huange et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,758 (1986), disclose that compounds having the Formula (VII): ##STR6## are ACE inhibitors.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 237 239, published in 1987, discloses that compounds of the Formula (VIII): ##STR7## are ACE inhibitors and beta blockers.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 174 162, published in 1986, discloses that compounds of the Formula (IX): ##STR8## are ACE inhibitors.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 257 485, published in 1988, discloses that compounds of the Formulae (X) and (XI): ##STR9## are ACE inhibitors.
Ondetti, M. A., Circulation 77(suppl. I) 74-78 (1988), disclose a structure-activity study of ACE inhibitors having the following Formulae: ##STR10##
Drummer, O. H. et al., Pharmacology 545-550 (1987), disclose a structure-activity relationship study of ACE inhibitors including: ##STR11##
In contrast to ACE inhibitors, organic nitrate vasodilators (of which nitroglycerin is the prototypic compound) are direct smooth muscle relaxants that likely act by activating guanylate cyclase. These compounds are believed to be metabolized intracellularly to active intermediate forms, S-nitrosothiols, that in turn transfer the active nitrous oxide moiety to the heme activator site of guanylate cyclase and, thereby, lead to increased production of cyclic GMP and attendant smooth muscle relaxation. As with the ACE inhibitors, organic nitrates do not act on any specific regional arterial bed with selectivity, all beds being dilated relatively equivalently. Ignarro, L. J., et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta 631:221-231 (1980) showed that the S-nitrosothiols of cysteine, penicillamine, glutathione, and dithiothreitol are capable of activating soluble guanylate cyclase. The authors suggest that S-nitrosothiols could act as intermediates in the activation of guanylate cyclase by glycerol trinitrate, NaNO.sub.2, and possibly nitroprusside.
Horowitz, J. D., et al., Circulation 68:1247-1253 (1983), disclose that the vasodilator action of nitroglycerin may be closely linked to the availability of critical SH groups in vascular smooth muscle. The authors postulate that the activity of nitroglycerin is modulated through the formation of S-nitrosothiol compounds, which are formed by the interaction of nitroglycerin with tissue sulfhydryl groups. In fact, tolerance commonly develops to organic nitrates. This is believed to be a result of depletion of critical tissue sulfhydryl compounds, the exact chemical nature of which remains to be identified. Among the S-nitrosothiols disclosed to be potent activators of guanylate cyclase in arterial smooth muscle were the S-nitroso derivatives of cysteine, dithiothreitol, penicillamine, and reduced glutathione. Ascorbate was found to be totally ineffective.
Loscalzo, J., et al., J. Clin. Invest. 76:703-708 (1985), disclose the preparation of S-nitroso-N-acetyl cysteine. This compound is reported to be an extremely potent inhibitor of platelet aggregation.
Reports concerning development of pharmaceutical agents that lower blood pressure, improve congestive heart failure, or hasten resolution of anginal episodes notwithstanding, a need continues to exist for medicants that are useful in the treatment of these disorders particularly if they are shown to exhibit the following properties: 1) the agent should have a prompt onset of action and a lengthy duration of action; 2) the use of the agent should not be associated with the development of the tolerant state; 3) the agent should ideally be relatively coronary selective; 4) the agent should be equally useful in the treatment of all three of these disorders since they commonly occur in the same patient - - - i.e., the hypertensive patient with coronary artery disease manifesting as angina pectoris and chronic congestive heart failure; and 5) since platelets are important in the pathophysiology of ischemic heart disease states like angina pectoris, antiplatelet effects would be a very useful additional property.